concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nancy Jazz Pulsations
Nancy Jazz Pulsations or more commonly NJP is a festival of jazz and current music taking place during the first half of October in Nancy and in different rooms in Lorraine . It is in the attic of a large house in the small village of Xirocourt that the NJP concept is born. Between 1969 and 1973, Xavier Brocker brought in the fine flower of French and American jazz: Dany Doriz , who now chairs the Caveau de la Huchette in Paris, Harold "Hal" Singer, Mickey Baker, Bill Coleman, "Cousin Joe , Curtis Jones, Eddie Boyd, T-Bone Walker , "Champion" Jack Dupree, Milt Buckner and many others ... Then we meet Jack Lang or André Rossinot . In 1972, the notoriety of these concerts goes well beyond Lorraine, and the organization becomes unmanageable in a village of 300 inhabitants. The idea of a festival in Nancy is necessary. The festival was created in 1973 by a group of young Nancyans assisted by the Nancy Festival Committee. Among the founders are Gilles Mutel, Pierre Pajon, Xavier Brocker (former president), Daniel Eugé, Yvan Huc (first president of the festival), Claude-Jean "Tito" Antoine (later became director of the Zénith de Nancy ), Raymond Sanna, Marie-José Guerini, Patricia Henck, Sophie Houdet, Jean-Marie Barbaux, Didier Levy, René Mathis and Jean-Noel Delcray known as "Beru". Patou Kader (his real name Patrick Kader) then took over as artistic director of the festival. The festival took place every two years until 1981. It is since open to all music and is held every year. The concerts take place in several rooms or places in Nancy such as the Other Canal , the Salle Poirel , the Théâtre de la Manufacture , the opera , as well as the Hublot and the main venue, the Pépinière park and its marquee. The year of its creation, the festival hosts prestigious artists such as Ray Charles , Oscar Peterson , Sun Ra , Claude Bolling , Terry Riley , Memphis Slim . In 1975, Dizzy Gillespie , Clark Terry , Oscar Peterson , Joe Pass, Ray Brown, Eddie Lockjaw. In 1977 Sam Rivers , Archie Shepp with Don Cherry and Chico Freeman. Michel Petrucciani took part in 1979. 1983 saw the return of Sun Ra and the participation of Stéphane Grappelli. In 1984, Ray Charles is the star of this edition with its 21 musicians. 1985 is a very beautiful year, with the likes of Arto Lindsay, Keith Jarrett , Sarah Vaughan , Wayne Shorter , Miles Davis , Vienna Art Orchestra , Mory Kante , Doudou N'diaye Rose , Ray Lema and Stanley Jordan . In 1986, the festival continued the opening to other music than the Jazz with The Residents. In 1987, Yellowjackets , Jimmy Haslip , Didier Lockwood , Thierry Elliez, André Ceccarelli , Radio Tarifa, Morcheeba - Skye, Paul Godfrey. In 1992, Brecker Brothers , Steve Grossman 5tet, Glibert Sigrist, Charles Brown, Dee Dee Bridgewater & The Count Basie Orchestra, Michel Petrucciani Group, John McLaughlin Trio and the Franco-Burkinabe musician reside in Nancy, Kilimandjaro (alias Abraham Yaméogo) opened the festival with his band. In 1994, the Music Quarter of the NJP was born, with the Brazilians Moleque de Rua (Children of the Street), collective of São Paulo. In 1997, an exchange project with South Africa gave an impetus to the Operation Quartiers Musiques. In 2000, another exchange took place with Senegal (village of Thilogne where a class is financed by the NJP). Nancy Jazz Pulsations 1982 Nancy Jazz Pulsations 1983 Nancy Jazz Pulsations 1994 2000 69db Aldo Romano Allen Hoist, Alpha Blondy Aziza Mustafa Zadeh B Bebel Gilberto Belmondo Stéphane & Lionel Berthet Big Jack Johnson & the Oilers Bugge Wesseltoft guest Erik Truffaz C Carlos Maza Tiera Fert Cécile Verny Quartet Charles Schillings Christian Van Der Goltz trio Corey Harris , Dave Douglas D David Krakauer's klezmer madness Dick Annegarn Didier Malherbe trio Dingo DJ Daddy Crucial DJ Gwenn and Guests Live DJ Roméo and MC Janick DJ Shade E Émilie Simon F Fouyré Ngenndi invited Amadou Guissé Franck Avitabile trio G General Alcazar Goran Bregovic H Helen Merrill Henry Gray & the Cats I Imminent Starvation, J. Band J Jacky Terrasson - Leonard Parker - Pierre Boussaguet, Jacques Vidal Quintet Jean-Luc Deat 5tet Jean-Michel Pilc trio Joker Jorane Joshua Redman 4tet Juan Carlos Cacres , Kenny Garrett 4tet K Keta The The grass people Lenine Seagulls Little Freddie King M M Manu Le Malin Marcio Faraco Mardi Gras Brass Band Merzhin Metzo Djatah Miss Sydney Ellis and her Mama Band NOT Natalia M. King Nathalie Loriers trio New Orleans Preachers P Patrice Paul Personality Pierre-Alain Goualch trio Pink Martini R Ray Barretto and New World Spirit Renaud Garcia-Fons René Aubry S Saez Saian Supa Crew Saint Germain Scapin Senge Sex Mob Silmarils Stefano Di Battista Quintet South Sylvain Luc - Biréli Lagrène T Tania Maria Triom X Xeton W Wibutee William Chabbey trio Z Zend Avesta 2001 Al Core (formerly Micropoint ) Ana Popovic Band Anne Ducros 5tet Antony & the Johnsons Archie Shepp feat. Ted Curson & Horace Parlan Astral Project B Baaba Maal Bed BIC Bilal - Gnawas of Rabat Biréli Lagrène Gypsy Project Bruno C Catalina Catherine Antoine 4tet CCN Ballet of Lorraine Those who walk upright Charles Lloyd 4tet D Dezoriental DJ Gwenn DJ Mehdi DJ Morpheus aka Samy Birnbach Dub Action System Dub El Swing E Eberhard Weber Eddy Trio El Indio Sextet Electric Technology Elephant System Elliott Sharp's Terraplane feat. Eric Mingus & Dean Bowman Eric Mingus F Fonky Family Françoiz Breut feat. Dominique A G Ghinzu Gilb'R Gilles Peterson Goran Kajfes Grave Of Grave Groove Alla Turca GrpEmil, a training Emil 13 H Hawksley Workman Helena Noguerra Henry Texier Azur Quintet I In and Out Intik J Jan Garbarek & the Hilliard Ensemble K Ka Bongo duo Kader Dellaoui kalpata Kaly Ken Vandermark Five Kočani Orkestar The Laurent de Wilde Lazzi Lenny Dee Friends of Your Wife The Brankignols Scammers The Sons of Teuhpu The Gammas The Wampas Lionel Trouy Louis Sclavis 5tet Lucky Peterson M Mahotella Queens Mario Chenart Matt Mino Cinelu Miro Mississippi All Stars Muse NOT New Orleans Preachers Nils Landgren Funk Unit O Olu Dara Regional Orchestra of Jazz in Lorraine - Eberhard Weber P Pat Brockington & Vision Prince H. Lawsha R Rabih Abou-Khalil Randy Brecker 5tet Raw Deal Red House Regis Gizavo Richard Galliano - Michel Portal duo Rob Gallagher Rosario Giuliani 4tet Russ Dewbury S Sally Nyolo Sertao Seyni & Rootsaba Sidsel Endresen Sound of Sol Sophie Bailly & JM Albertucci Sound System H South Of London Starczan Steph Sonotone Susheela Raman Sylvain Luc solo T Tal Stef Taraf de Haïdouks Terry Callier The Other Quartet Tied + Tickled Trio Time Tryo Traffik T-Rex U U-Roy V Variety Club VJ Xeton W Wibutee Y Yann Tiersen Z Zakarya Zapp'Attac - Bernard Struber jazztet 2002 0-9 69db AT Adama Sanogo Akosh S. Unit Amadou & Mariam ARK Art Konik & Bobby Few B Trifle Bauchklang Bénabar Bill Bruford's Earthworks Bill Frisell Sextet Boo Boo Davis Brasil Heros Bugge Wesseltoft & Sidsel Endresen C Cécile Verny Quartet Chokebore Christian Vander Christophe Cunnie Williams Cuong Vu trio D Dhafer Youssef & Paolo Fresu DJ Adrian Gibson DJ Cyanide DJ Kali DJ Lee Kid, DJ Zvanko, DJ T-Rex DJ Matt Green The DJ Producer DJ Simon Underground DJ Spider DJ Tal Stef Doctor Donuts Dom Colmé E Electric Church Music Eric Mingus Esbjörn Svensson Eva Gardner & Marylin David F François Théberge & Lee Konitz Fred Wesley & Nils Landgren Frédéric Galliano & The African Divas G Newsboy Giovanni Mirabassi Gonzales Gotan Project Guem H Hadouk Trio by Didier Malherbe Holden J Jazz Crusaders Jean Toussaint Quintet Jef Sicard Trio Joseph Jarman & Lifetime Vision Orchestra K Kabarelectronik kader Dellaoui Kaolin Karin Clercq Keren Ann Kol Simcha, The World Quintet K-Za The The Good Philharmonic Ladies Of song Lady Laistee Jacques Tellitocci Jazz Blades Lazarperry The grass people Les Agités du Jocal The Brazza Drums Luke M Maceo Parker Malia Mats Medeski, Martin and Wood Mighty Mo Rodgers Mimosa Mole of Rua Morgan NOT Nada Surf Nico Wayne Toussaint Nils Petter Molvaer Norah Jones O Omar Sosa Byte Orchestra Baobab P Papa Grows Funk R RAD Rajery Rosario Giuliani Quartet Rubin Steiner Quartet S Sandy Cosset Sarah Morrow Sk Radicals Sonny Rollins Soul Jazz Stéphane Belmondo Quartet Stéphane Huchard Steve Coleman & Five Elements Superbus Swing and Latcho Drom by Tony Gatlif T tarmac The Blind Boys of Alabama The Other Quartet The Skatalites Thierry Tiken Jah Fakoly Tom & Joyce Tony Allen V Variety Lab Värttinä Vocal Sampling Y Yaniss Odua 2003 0-9 4 Hero AT Abdullah Ibrahim Solo Adama Sanogo Africando All Stars Alexi Tuomarila Quartet Ali Farka Touré Alif'Air Arnaud Hem Arno Futur & 2 Kek Asian Dub Foundation Atomic B Baptiste Trotignon Baraka Batucada Del Mundo Belmondo Hymn to the sun Bénabar Big George Jackson Bonga Boy'z Are Down Brian Auger Briegel Bros Band Buckwheat Zydeco Buddy Guy Bumcello C Camille Music Campaign in Ouir Celsius (Live) Chip Johnson Solo Circus Parada Company Sisyphus Cristina Branco D diam's Dj Akira Dj Fabulous Dj Llia Dj Morpheus Dj Oil from Troublemakers Dj Ottokar Dj Speedyq's Dj T-Rex Doctor Bob Jones Doctor L Double Nelson DuOud E Enhancer Erik Truffaz Quartet Ethnic Heritage Ensemble F Franck Agulhon & Diego Imbert G Gnawa Diffusion Gravity Zero H Happy Apple Daniel Humair , Michel Portal , Louis Sclavis , Henri Texier I Improvisators Dub Iris & the Lions Iskra J Jack the Ripper (group) Jacques Pellen Process Sextet Jaga Jazzist I would sing for you Jim Murple Memorial João Bosco Joe Zawinul John Zorn Electric Masada K Kalash Kana Keziah Jones Klezmer Nova Kohndo The The Tropa Scammers The Cotton Club's Fastes Les Mégatubes du tri - 2nd edition Louis M Mad Mats Mad Professor Magma Eat me! Manu Marcio Faraco Duo Marcus Miller Matthew Herbert Big Band MeLL Mibo (Live) Mick Taylor Mina Agossi Mississippi All Stars Monbasa Sono Monsif + Mad Professor Morgan Heritage Mozaïc Elements NOT New Orleans Nguyên Lê Celebrating Jimi Hendrix No Stress and Franky Hutchinson O Offering Omnibus / Guajira Otis Taylor P Pacific Trio Pee Wee Ellis Assembly Pierre De Bethmann Ilium Quintet Playin '4 The City Pushy! (Live) R Raul Paz Robert Hancock RUADE of and by Materia Prima S Salva bene / Polakobar / Nadar Samba Belo Horizonte Samson Schmitt & Timbo Mehrstein Charles Despré Doctor Ben Silmarils Sin Souad Massi Stacey Kent Stefan Bauer Strek Vs Atzmo T Tal Stef Ten Data Keshin The Abyssinians The Dirty Dozen Brass Band Tierra Brava Trio Rosenberg TTC V Venus W Warrior King 2004 AT Abigoba Amp Fiddler Ana Salazar Austin Lace B Batida de Samba Batucada Del Mundo Ben Kweller Bibacoha Bill Carrothers 7tet Biréli Lagrène Brisa Roch C Carlos Maza Cubano 5tet Carte Blanche to D. Imbert & F. Agulhon Cibelle Company Sisyphus Cuong Vu & Scratch feat. Marc Ducret D Standing on the Zinc Dee Doo aka Reboot System Déportivo Dj Bicen Dj Dogba DJ Grazz Hoppa DJ Zebra Duke's Place E Emir Kusturica and The No Smoking Orchestra Eric Bibb Band Eric Watson & Christof Lauer 4tet Erika Stucky & Co. play Hendrix Etienne C F Fatals Picards (Les) Feist Femi Kuti Free Confits G General Electrics Ghinzu Girls in Hawaii H Hadouk Trio Horace Andy J Jan Garbarek Janice Harrington & Kenn Lending Jean-Louis Murat Jesus Volt & DJ Cook Julien Lourau New 5tet Julien Ribot K Koode Pinal - Ousmane Gangué Kora Jazz Trio The The Eye of the Cyclone The Electro Caravan The Ruda Laetitia Sheriff Laïka Fatien The Naja of Emile Hilbonne The grass people Lee Kid vs Fabulous The Brankignols Little Freddie King Blues Band Lobi Traore Lucas M Maceo Parker Manou Gallo and Djiboï Mario Stantchev 6tet Mark N aka Overcast Matt Green McCoy Tyner Mega Tubes of Tri Miossec Misja Fitzgerald Michel & Drew Gress Molly Johnson Motown + Dj Dogba + Red, White and Blues NOT N'Toumos Nancy Jazz Pursuit No Square O Oaï Star overhead P Paris Combo Popa Chubby R Rachid Taha Ravid'Vour'Voir Richard Bona Richard Galliano "Piazzolla Forever" Roy Ayers Rumble in the Jungle by BMC S Samarabalouf Samba Belo Horizonte Sex Mob Sharko Electrical signal Simon Underground vs. The DJ Producer Sivan Perwer Sjuwana Byers & The Children of God Ninja Tune Night S-Runner vs K-Reeminal Stepper Steve Coleman & Five Elements Sugarman 3 & Lee Fields T The Movie The Heal The Heavy Blinkers The Klezmatics The Servant Thomas Belhom Tiken Jah Fakoly & the Djelys Tinariwen Trilok Gurtu Trio Small 3 Tuxedomoon U Unique Records Night W Wallace Roney 5tet Wise Y Yoni Khan Z Zvanko vs Ottokar 2005 Charlelie Couture David Walters (music) Morcheeba The Herbaliser Amadou & Mariam Dionysus antibalas Patrice Groundation Mardi Gras BB Music Maker BR Tom Mc Rae Raphael Anga Diaz Brad Mehldau Trio Lizz Wright Dave Holland 5tet Andrew Bird Groove Collective Badi Assad Lenine Gonzales EAST Camille Arthur H Kari Bremnes Yann Tiersen Alexis HK Ridan Lionel Loueke Melingo Madeleine Peyroux Ilham al-Madfai Trio Joubran Nicolas Repac Syd Matters Dub Incorporation Hocus Pocus Missill The Phaze Y. Dormoy / R.Burger /E.Verhnes Sara Lazarus J-Michel Pilc trio Erika Sucky Jerez Texas Nicolas Folmer 4tet Laurent de Wilde Petra Magoni Arthur Blythe 3 Yves Robert Trio Kurt Rosenwinkel 5tet Mina Agossi Bjorn Berge R. Pinhas & J. Schmidt Sir Samuel Giant Metal Red Yorgui Loeffler This U MeLL W.Calhoun: AZA Manu Katché Mike Andersen Bd Chris Stills Mouss and Hakim The Brothers Couenne Trackaddicts Shaolin Temple Defenders Mayra Andrade DJ Satellit coffee Smooth Maelstrom FrogNstein DJ Bouto & Stephen C Ralph Myerz & the JH Bd Missill Tal Stef Mike Tucker 5tet CE2 ARK Carte Blanche in Franck Agulhon & Diego Imbert Samarabalouf Boy'z are Down Rubin Steiner Digicay. Carole Therrien Matcho Swing 4tet soldout Spontaneous Old Skool Nemo Frank Popp Ensemble DJ Prosper. Sébastien Schuller Domguè Kaophonic Tribu The Legendary Tiger Man Swake We insist The White Monkey Marcel Zanini 5tet The Spangles The Movie Fred Poulet Mud Flow Sarah Morrow Olaf Hund Bazbaz Batuque Usina The butterflies Bartone Rhesus The Brothers Guissé Woba Kélé Troup Batida de Samba Circus Gones Samba Belo Horizonte The Brankignols mostarda Batucada del Mundo New Orleans Preachers Zephyrology, Shukarfanfare, Tzi Slav, Bojan Ristic, Batida De Samba, Batucada Del Mundo, The Tapageurs, Mississippi All Stars, The Fireballs, The Chevals The Hijâz'car Yelemba of Abidjan Benjamin Tehoval "One Man Blues Band" 2006 Ahmad Jamal Trio Birdy Nam Nam Bauchklang Duke Robillard Grand Corps Malade Joe Di Francesco Katerine The Great Sophia Lucky Peterson Pockemon Crew 2007 AaRON Brigitte Fontaine Candye Kane David Murray dysfunction DJ Boub Fred Wesley Band Frog'N'stein The Headhunters Hocus Pocus Pierre Lapointe Richard Galliano Seun Kuti Sharon Jones & The Dap Kings Thomas Dutronc Tom McRae Tiken Jah Fakoly 2008 Alain Bashung Biréli Lagrène Camille Dee Dee Bridgewater Hubert-Félix Thiéfaine & Paul Person The Mouse Déglinguée Little Freddie King Marcus Miller, Stanley Clarke and Victor Wooten Renata Rosa Richard Galliano Richie Havens Ron Carter Seun Kuti & Fela's Egypt 80 Suzanne Vega Your Kisses Have The Taste Of Death Thomas Dutronc Victoria Abril Kip Hanrahan 2009 Abdou Day Abstract Sound Project Ahmad Jamal Alex Corton & the Tanasses Alex Toucourt Alexis HK Ana Popović Archive Aronas Astrid Paymal duo B: BassDrumBone Belleruche Bernica Octet, directed by François Jeanneau Bob Log III Brigitte Fontaine C: Circle & Variations 4tet Cirqmu Cristina Branco D: DVD Live act Danakil Denis Colin quintet DJ Doka DJ Neero DJ Tal Stef DJ Toxic Donovan E: Emily Loizeau Eric Bibb Eric Legnini Trio F: Fada G: Gangbé Brass Band General Elektriks Electro H: Harold Lopez Nussa Heavy Trash aka Jon Spencer & Matt Verta-Ray Hic and Nunc Cie J: James Chance & Les Contorsions Java Joël Daydé John Lord Fonda Joshua Redman Justin Adams & Juldeh Camara K: Kaktus Groove Band Khaled Kouyaté & Neerman Kyle Eastwood L: The Trailer The agency all discs The Flying Orkestar The grass people Hardcore Asses The Love Toys The feet in the bag Les Souricieuses Linton Kwesi Johnson & The Dennis Bowell Dub Band Firefly M: Maceo Parker Mrs. Victoire Magic Dub Skatalog All Star Magic Touch Maniacx Manu Boubli & Claude seriously Marc-André Leger Mariana Ramos Marie Ossagantsia fortet Mario Canonge Mick Taylor Band Minipli Mississippi All Star Molly Johnson Mulatu Astatke & The Heliocentrics O: Oxmo Puccino P: Parabellum Patrick Kunka quartet Patrick Kunka Pedram Khavar-Zamini Perfect Hand Crew Pete Williams Pierre Cocq-Amann Pierre Lapointe Pierrick Pedron "Omry" Jazz Plan B fortet Q: QyiSan A: Rabih Abou-Khalil Rachid Taha Raphael Saadiq Renza Bô Rock & Junior Rootz Underground S: Selah Sue Sliimy Sophie Delila Sophie Hunger Steph O'Hara Sun Ra Arkestra led by Marshall Allen Susie Arioli Band T: Terry Callier ThE bEwItChEd HaNdS oN tHe ToP oF HeAdS The Craftmen Club The Dynamites feat. Charles Walker The house / ground zero The Kinsey Report The Lost Fingers The One The Souljazz Orchestra The Spaghetti Western Orchestra The Washington Dead Cats The Yupps Tiramisu Cie Tony Dibac General tour You dance ? Tut'et Tzadik presents Stabat Akish U: Ulysses Piedra United Colors Of Sodom Universe Zero US3 V: Vitalic W: Walter Smith III & Ambrose Akinmusire quintet, William Vivanco Y: Yom Jazz Yuksek Z: Zimawé 2010 The 2010 festival took place from October 6 to 16, 2010, with artists such as Alpha Blondy , Jean-Jacques Milteau , The Yardbirds , John Mayall , Richard Galliano , Jacques Higelin , Jeanne Cherhal , Manu Katché , Dave Holland , Sharon Jones , Selah Sue and Marcus Miller . The 2010 festival saw a 10% increase in attendance with 33,000 spectators. Because of Sylvia Agoria Alina Orlova Alpha Blondy Andréas & Nicolas Andreas Tome Andreya Triana Asaf Avidan & The Mojos Astrid Paymal Autoryno Avishai Cohen Awek B Beast Ben The Uncle Soul Birdpaula Black Bomb A Blue Taint C Carmen Maria Vega Charles Turner III 4tet Christian Scott 5tet Cirqmü Curumin D Dave Holland 5tet Dhafer Youssef 4tet with Tigran Hamasyan Dialect Diego Imbert 4tet with Alex Tassel, Franck Agulhon & David El Malek DJ Funky Monk DJ Neero DJ Toxic Dokhandeme E Eddie Gomez & Cesarius Alvim Eddy Bockhorni 5tet Stuck in stories The Spirit of the Clan F Filiamotsa Florent Marchet François B Francesco Tristano Schlimé Freaks frasques Fredda G Grasscut Gush H Hey Hey My My Hic et nunc cie Hindi Zahra J Jacques Higelin Jamie Clarke's Perfect Jan Garbarek & The Hilliard Ensemble "Officium Novum" Jean-Jacques Milteau Jeanne Cherhal & French Cowboy Jennifer Cardini vs Clara Moto Jil Is Lucky John Butler Trio John Mayall K Kalash Kid Koala The The manor of my dreams The 1000 Cries Lilly Wood and the Prick Lunatic Toys Lyre the Time M Mrs. Victoire Madjo Magic Dub Skatalog All Stars Manu Boubli & Claude Serious Manu Katché Marcus Miller "Tutu Revisited" Marcus Strickland Trio Maurel & the Sioux Bad grass Maxime Bender 4tet Mehdi Mitchell vs Simon M Michel Edelin Trio Mississippi All Stars My Desert Morik mountain man NOT Nikotik Nnenna Freelon 5tet Nona Hendryx, Kahil El'Zabar & DJ Osunlade P Piero Moioli Pierre Cocq-Amann Portico quartet Push up with Sandra Nkaké R Raul Midón Richard Galliano plays Bach Robert Aaron feat. Anthony Joseph & Cheick Tidiane Seck Roots intention crew S Samarabalouf Selah Sue Seu Jorge & Almaz Shaolin Temple Defenders Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings Shout Out Louds Slurp Speed Caravan T Tal Stef Tess Wassila The Black Box Revelation The Dizu Plaatjies Ibuyambo Ensemble The Ettes The Ex The Japanese Pornstars The Qemists The Yardbirds Thomas Savy Trio Tiramisu cie Tortured Souls Triggerfinger Trombone Shorty Tropic of Cancer U Ultra Vomit U-Roy V Vienna vegetable orchestra W Wilko Johnson Y Yemaya la banda Youn Sun Nah & Ulf Wakenius Yuval Amihai Ensemble Z Zombie Zombie Plays John Carpenter Zvanko 2011 The festival 2011 (October 5 to 15) invites Henri Texier , Tigran Hamasyan , Youn Sun Nah , Charles Lloyd and Chucho Valdes , as well as Ibrahim Maalouf and Stéphane Belmondo. For the French song will be present Danakil , Les Têtes Raides , Miossec and Renan Luce , and at the closing night on October 15 will take place Kid Creole and the Coconuts , American singer Alela Diane and soul singer Aṣa. The metal scene was also honored on October 7 at the Autre Canal with Icelandic Invasion vs. French Explosion, which brought together three groups from the Icelandic Metal, Moldum, Angist and Momentum, as well as two French groups with Loudblast and Tagada Jones. 2012 This section is empty, insufficiently detailed or incomplete. Nancy Jazz Pulsations 2013 This is the 40th edition of the NJP festival. Monkey Fills Airnadette Dwayne Dopsie Didier Wampas Tom Mc Dermott Joshua Redman Chassol 'Nola Chérie' Mendelson Aufgang Shangaan Electro RKK Moutin Factory 5tet Fireproof Orchestra "Johnny Cash All Star" Trombone Shorty Asaf Avidan We Are Terrible Child Yawam Dj set Stéphane Kerecki Sound Architects Vincent Peirani Thrill Box invites Michel Portal Von Pariahs The Inspector Cluzo Marie Madeleine Djset RJ Henry Djset Naomie Jazz Trio Assako The Jazz Quartet Innadudukina Hoboken Division Mathis Haug Little Freddie King Jonny Lang Jessie Evans Térèz Montcalm Kellylee Evans Etienne C Miscellaneous products Sexy Sushi Miss Kittin Rone - Tohu Bohu Tour Raul Midon Texas Tulsa Treme Brass Band Juan Pardo & Golden Comanche Laura Cahen Jazz Crew Dead Stereo Boots Luna Gritt Kumisolo The Chrysanthemum Brothers Peter Panpan The Yokel Boneyard Moan Red Wine Brothers Juan Pardo & Golden Comanche Mousso Doums The Vernissers Freaks Frasques Tiphaine Wary Johnny Zombies The Fuzes Trizobic Maria Godsinger Dirty Dozen Brass Band Bertrand Belin Micky Green José James Christian Scott Kenny Garett Richard Bona Harriett Tubman & Cassandra Wilson Raphael Gualazzi Heymoonshaker Double Nelson You'll get discs Amatorski Piers Faccini Sophie Hunger Steve Riley & The Mamou Playboys Mohamed Abozekry & Heejaz Blue Dixie Band Mesparrow Shannon Wright Solo Kas Product Evan Christopher 's Django at the Creole Collignon / Davot / Brousseau - "So purple" Kalima Jean Elliott Senior Moriarty meets Mama Rosin Lilly Wood & The Prick St Lô Mr, Mrs Chapard Omer Klein Avishai Cohen Gael Faye Cape Town Effect Rusty Lazer & Katey Red The Coup Imperial 4tet Nguyen Lê Natty Jean Yannis Odua Protoje Patrice Alex Hepburn Ibrahim Maalouf Galactic Irie Crew Jungle By Night Manu Boubli & Claude Serious Asher Selector Don Cavalli Heliocentrics 2:13 p.m. White Hills Wall of Death Remi Panossian Trio Aldo Romano Timbo Mehrstein Gypsy Jazz Ensemble The Fingers of Man Deep Purple Redman Léla Frite and Sornette Groovematic Jean-Michel Albertucci Sandro-Cherry Gipsy Trio PCA Organ Triol Nancy Jazz Pulsations 2014 The 41st edition of the festival took place from 8 to 18 October 2014 with the presence of Gregory Porter , André Manoukian , Sylvain Luc and Stefano Di Battista 4tet, Rivière Noire and Thomas de Pourquery , Otis Taylor , Electro Deluxe , Paul Person , Lee Fields & the Expressions , but also Selah Sue , Etienne de Crécy , Ibrahim Maalouf , Anthony B , Plaza Francia , Catherine Ringer , Christoph H. Müller and Eduardo Makaroff ( Gotan Project ), Richard Galliano and Emilie Simon . Nancy Jazz Pulsations 2015 The 2015 edition of the festival takes place from 7 to 17 October 2015. Among the announced artists include among others Ibrahim Maalouf , Marc Cerrone , Brad Mehldau , Yael Naim , Jean-Louis Murat , Jacky Terrasson , Dø , Maceo Parker , Markus Miller and Yuri Buenaventura . 2016 The 2016 edition of the festival is scheduled from 5 to 15 October 2016, with headliners like Yael Naim [ 8 ] , Puppetmastaz , Woman , Ibrahim Maalouf , Gregory Porter , Acid Arab, Worakls , Vikings of Guadeloupe, Kenny Barron , Lucky Peterson , Tryo , La Grande Sophie , Mickey3D the Naive New Beaters , Radio Elvis , JC Satan, Fefe , Young's Ice Babes, Las Aves, Dub Inc .... Nancy Jazz Pulsations 2017 The 2017 edition of the festival is scheduled from 11 to 21 October 2017. Among the artists scheduled include Thomas Fersen , Camille , Gramatik , Rouler Pinder , Kenny Neal and Youn Sun Nah.